Three days with you
by Baby Blair
Summary: O traiçoeiro clima de Forks isola Edward e Bella, dois colegas que se conhecem e se odeiam desde sempre, numa casa afastada e antiga. Eles vão aproveitar esse tempo juntos para esquentar o que a neve esfriou - LEMONS
1. Gay

**Are you brave enough to love?**

**.**

**pov. Bella**

.

–_Bella, sinto muito, sei que odeia tempestades. Mas eu não posso voltar para casa, desculpa_ – disse Jake ao telefone.

Suspirei.

–tudo bem, eu entendo- respondi- mas vocês estão mesmo bem?

–_claro! O policial disse para mim e Tanya dormirmos aqui, na delegacia, a tempestade está forte, derrubou varia arvores. Voltamos daqui a três dias, pois tem suspeita de nevasca, e todos vamos ficar aqui isolados._

–você vai mesmo me deixar sozinha com o idiota do Cullen?- disse, birrenta, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada a fazer.

Ele rio.

–_sinto muito, sei que ele te enche o saco- _disse em meio a risadas, ainda.

O celular começou a chiar, ouvi em meio aos chiados ele dizer tchau e que me amava.

Joguei o celular na cama. Ótimo, agora eu passaria os próximos dois dias com a toupeira do Edward Cullen.

Esse fim de semana era para ser um simples e romântico encontro de dois casais na casa de campo do meu pai e de Edward. Mas claro que essa pacata e idiota cidade chuvosa tinha que estragar tudo! Agora eu estaria presa nessa casa gigante com Edward! Por que não com Emmet? Ou até mesmo Chuck Noris!

Eu conheço ele desde que me entendo por gente, nossos pais são melhores amigos, e sócios num negócio desde a mesma época, e assim são nossos avôs também. Somos até amigos, mas ele A-DO-RA me irritar, e isso me dá nos nervos (o que na verdade deve ser sua intenção)!

O que mais me irrita é que sempre, sempre mesmo, que fico perto dele eu começo a sentir meu corpo quente, e fantasio em beijar aqueles lábios cheios... mas francamente! Eu tenho namorado! Um ótimo namorado por sinal! Ele é lindo, fofo, carinhoso e super atencioso comigo. O cara perfeito para uma garota como eu.

Andei de um lado para o outro decidindo se ia ou não no quarto de Edward e Tanya (sua namorada) dizer que ela estava presa na delegacia junto com Jake. Suspirei, ele tinha que saber, merda! Vou ter que ir lá.

Atravessei o corredor a passos rápidos, sobre o tapete persa. Chegando a porta de mogno esculpida do quarto dele levantei a mão e bati com os nós dos dedos.

-Edward? Posso entrar?- perguntei.

Ouvi o barulho da TV ligada.

-claro!- ele respondeu.

Abri a porta, ele estava de calça jeans sentado com as pernas esticadas na cama vendo jogo. Só de calça jeans! Eu podia ver o cós de sua cueca da Calvin Klein. Senti uma quentura indesejada. Olhei quase que involuntariamente para seu peito nu. Quase tive um ataque epiléptico! Ele tinha o tanquinho mais perfeito e definido que já tinha visto em toda minha vida! E isso conta os vídeos de instrução de exercício.

Balancei a cabeça tentando clarear as ideias.

-eu vim dizer que Jake e Tanya não vão voltar hoje, ficaram presos na delegacia pela tempestade- torci o nariz- só voltam depois de amanha, pois pode nevar. Acho que o policial cedeu uma cela para eles dormirem.

-humm- disse- só os dois? Em uma cela? Nossa vai dar merda!- disse ele rindo. Não parecia nem um pouco incomodado ou enciumado com isso.

Revirei os olhos, e dei um suspiro. Esse garoto sabe mesmo me deixar nervosa. De duas formas...

-só se for do lado da biscate da sua namorada- disse com petulância- pois meu namorado é fiel.

Ele se ajoelhou na ponta da cama, o mais próximo possível da porta, onde estava parada, sem sair da cama.

-isso é o que você pensa! Você sabe como era seu querido namorado antes de começar a namorar. A Tanya é muito gata, e velhos hábitos custam a morrer- disse, a ironia explicita.

Claro que era verdade o que ele disse sobre Jake, a primeira parte. Ele tinha, sim, fama de pegador e já deve ter pego pelo menos metade das garotas do campus. Mas ele havia mudado, e até Edward sabia disso. Ele só falava para me irritar, e devo dizer que está funcionando.

Andei até ele e apontei o dedo pra ele, numa forma de ameaça, encostando em seu peito nu. Sua pele quente e macia fez minha mão toda formigar, mas ignorei a sensação.

-mas é a sua namoradinha que costumava transar com qualquer um que tivesse pênis antes de te namorar- gritei- Na verdade ela nem ligava se era um garoto, um uma garota com um vibrador!

Ele rio da minha cara, quando explodi.

-quantas vezes vocês já não transaram desde que estão namorando, a umas duas semanas! Deixe-me pensar... Quarenta? Cinquenta?- ele parou de rir.

-e você? Quantas vezes já deu para o Jake? Namoram a três meses... umas cem?

Trinquei o maxilar e espetei seu peito com o dedo.

-se quer saber ainda sou virgem seu idiota! Jake sabe isso e respeita!- ele pareceu assustado com essa informação.

-você é virgem?- disse com um sorriso malicioso- sempre tive tara por virgens!

Argh! Que garoto mais... mais estupido!

-eu não sabia que gays tinham tara por virgens!- grite irada.

Ele assumiu uma expressão raivosa. Eu o conhecia bem, embora brigássemos muito, eramos amigos, e ele odiava ser chamado de gay.

-gay? Vou te mostrar o gay!- gritou também- vou fazer engolir suas palavras!

-a é? E como?- espetei seu peito de novo com o dedo, que ainda formigava devido ao contato com a pele nua de seu peito definido.

Ele olhou lentamente para meu dedo indicador em seu peito. Nem vi quando sua mão agarrou a minha e puxou meu braço, me fazendo me precipitar para a frente, encostando em seu peito nu, deixando nossos rostos incrivelmente próximos. Engoli em seco.

Ele passou o braço por minha cintura, rodou o corpo me derrubando sobre a cama, com ele sobre mim.

Ele aproximou nossos rostos, nos deixando a centímetros um do outro, os lábios quase se tocando.

-seu estúpido! Saia de cima de mim- disse, mas minha voz não passou de um sussurro, devido ao nervosismo de estar tão próxima a ele.

-quer mesmo que eu faça isso?- sussurrou ele.

Engoli em seco, novamente. Não respondi. Acho que ele entendeu isso como consentimento.

Encurtou a distancia entre nossos lábios, até que eles se tocaram. Nem eu imaginava qual seria a minha reação. No inicio, eu resisti, tentei empurrá-lo. Mas isso durou poucos segundos, não mais que cinco. Logo depois eu já estava agarrada a seu pescoço.

Ele mantinha suas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça. Quando o beijo acabou ele voltou a suspendei seu peso, nos afastando um pouco. Me fitou nos olhos, por alguns segundos. Não sei porque fiz isso, mas agoniada por ele ter interrompido o beijo, com as mãos já em seu pescoço eu o puxei de volta.

Vendo minha reação, ele se soltou finalmente. Enterrou as mãos em meu cabelo, me puxando para si.

No fundo de minha mente tinha uma vozinha chata gritando e tentando sobreviver ao prazer que se alastrava, eliminando toda e qualquer razão de minha mente, no fundo sabia que essa vozinha estava certa. Eu tenho namorado, ele tem namorado. Mas ambos estavam fora hoje, pensei. Eu mesma não conseguia me deter. Não pude deixar de comparar isso com quando me agarrava com Jake, era diferente, completamente diferente. Quando estava com Jake podia sentir a ternura em cada toque, o carinho; só agora notei que aquilo na verdade não me satisfazia. Estar com Edward era zilhões de vezes melhor, sentir seu toque me fazia arder em chamas, sua voz me causava um arrepio; agora com esses amassos notei que a ternura não era para horas como essa. Edward fazia eu me sentir pequena indefesa e feminina, fazia-me ver estrelas através das pálpebras.

Porém esses pensamentos sumiram de minha mente, como qualquer outro, quando senti suas mãos saindo de meu cabelo, se arrastando lentamente, sob a blusa, por minhas costas, passando pela cintura, abdome e voltando as costas, me puxando para si, arqueando-me de um modo incontrolavelmente prazeroso.

Enrosquei minhas pernas em seu quadril e escorreguei as mãos até seu abdome, passei a mão do mesmo modo que havia fantasiado desde que o vi ao entrar no quarto. Ele estremeceu.

Nossos lábios estavam grudados, movendo-se em sincronia. Podia sentir nossas línguas brincando juntas. Seu beijo era perfeito, completo e parecia me levar até a quinta dimensão.

Senti suas mãos escorregarem de minhas costas até o joelho. Deixando um rastro de fogo, e as moveu subindo por minha coxa até o minhas nádegas. Ele as pressionou leve e intensamente.

De repente ele simplesmente parou o beijo, gemi indignada. As caricias também foram interrompidas. Ele se afastou um pouco e me fitou nos olhos.

-Nós temos namorados! Não devíamos estar fazendo iss...- começou.

Icei meu corpo e lhe roubei um beijo antes que terminasse, o qual ele correspondeu de boa vontade. Depois de mais alguns segundos de beijo voltamos a nos fitar.

-Eu sei- respondi, finalmente, em meio a um suspiro- mas eu não quero paras- completei.

-nem eu- respondeu.

Depois de mais um beijo longo, eu mesma nos interrompi.

-temos que parar!- disse

-eu sei- respondeu.

Com um suspiro ele saio de cima de mim e caio ao meu lado.

-o que foi isso?

-boa pergunta- respondeu.

Me levantei e sai do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Esperando esfriar a cabeça fui para a cozinha. Peguei um copo de água gelada, e bebi em poucos goles. Lá fora podia ouvir tempestade, os raios riscando o céu eram facilmente pela janela. Ouvi um zumbido e depois de falhar duas vezes a luz apagou completamente. Droga!

Fui até o interruptor, que ficava perto da janela. Testei duas vezes e ele não acendeu. A noite escura não me deixou ver nada por um tempo, esperei meus olhos se acostumarem.

Ouvi algo que parecia um uivo, mas não era tão grutual. Teve um relâmpago, com isso vi a coruja branca para em frente a janela. Me assustei ferozmente, a coruja também, ela saiu voando e bateu as garras na janela. Dei um pulo e soltei um grito muito alto, apavorada.

-Bella!- ouvi Edward, preocupado.

-na cozinha- disse um pouco baixo, arfando.

Ele apareceu na porta.

-está tudo bem?- perguntou.

-sim, eu só me assustei com uma coruja na janela- expliquei arfando ainda.

Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou leite que bebeu direto da caixa. Dei nota mental de não tomar leite.

-sobre o que acontece...- ele começou.

O interrompi:

-então, eu queria te pedir para não contar a Jake.

-feito, mas você não pode contar a Tanya nem a minha próxima namorada.

-acho que chegamos num acordo- disse rindo com o_ próxima namorada- _e mais uma coisa, acho que, bom, é melhor a gente não fazer _aquilo_ de novo...

Ele riu.

-por mim tudo bem. Quer dizer não tao bem, afinal eu não sabia que você beijava daquele jeito... se tivesse me avisado antes provavelmente não estaria com Tanya...- disse brincando e nós rimos, eu meio constrangida. A mesma vozinha irritante do beijo disse em minha mente que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.

-bobo.

Ele passou o dedo nos cabelos.

-é o que dizem- respondeu rindo.

.

_já quis começar com pegação, sorry._

_Mas o que será que vai acontecer com dois adolescentes em uma mansão isolada e sem luz?_

_Afinal, no escurinho é mais gostoso... xoxo'_


	2. Pipocando

–O que agente faz para comer quando não tem energia? – perguntou Edward, abrindo a geladeira para procurar algo.

–pipoca? – disse pegando a embalagem de pipoca para micro-ondas.

–E como pretende fazê-la sem um micro-ondas, Bellinha? – perguntou.

Revirei os olhos.

–Sabia que se você abrir um pacote desse, tem óleo e milho? Então é só fazer na panela, Gênio! – disse rasgando o pacote de pipoca e procurando uma panela no armário.

Ele riu.

–E como pretende ligar o fogão? Ele pode até soltar gás sem energia, mas e a faísca para ligar, _Gênio_? – devolveu o insulto, brincando – E se não sabe nesta casa não tem acendedor, ou fósforos. – disse rindo de mim, que já despejava a pipoca na panela.

Deixei a panela de lado e me sentei no balcão, esperando uma ideia, minha ou dele.

Edward riu.

–O que foi? – disse irritada.

–Tem um jeito de fazer. O fogão portátil está na garagem – disse – Eu e Emmet compramos para acampar a uns meses, ainda tem gás.

Dei um tapa em seu ombro.

–Por que não disse antes? – ralhei.

–Eu gosto de te deixar irritada, sabe disso. Você fica muito sexy fazendo aquele biquinho quando fica brava – provocou. Resisti a um sorriso, _sexy?_ – vou buscar.

–não! – disse agarrando em seu braço por impulso, olhando a janela em que vira a coruja. Soltei-o rapidamente quando notei o que fizera – hã... quero dizer, não quero ficar sozinha.

Ele pareceu meio alterado com meu movimento, mas não demonstrou quando voltou a falar.

–quer vir comigo? – perguntou. Não sei se notei alguma nota de preocupação em sua voz.

–Pode ser – disse, tentando, sem sucesso, parecer indiferente. Edward passou o braço por minha cintura, me ajudando a descer do balcão. Pulei de cima, e ele me soltou. Lamentei por dentro – não vai por camisa, Edward? Está frio la fora – claro que eu já estava com frio dentro da casa.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

Andando até a porta dos fundos, nós continuamos em um silencio constrangedor. Afinal o que fora aquilo em seu quarto há menos de dez minutos? Desde quando aquilo podia acontecer entre nós? Como aquilo pode parecer tão natural, tão simples, como se fossemos namorados desde a infância?Eu não tinha a resposta de nenhuma dessas perguntas e duvidava que Edward as possuísse também.

Edward e Bella. Bella e Edward. Por que de repente aquilo suava tão natural? Em que tempo abstrato e maluco aquelas palavras podiam estar juntas sem necessidade que qualquer verbo preenchendo o espaço entre elas? Quando foi que isso havia começado? Em seu quanto a alguns minutos? Não, não sentia isso. Para mim aquilo tinha muito mais tempo, algo que causou entranhamento até para mi mesma.

Bella e Jake: aquilo devia ser certo. _Aquilo_, não Bella e Edward! Bom, era o que _devia _acontecer.

Frente a porta a abrimos, e um vento entrou forte, trazendo litros de gotículas de chuva.

–Eu não sabia que havia furacões em Washington! – gritei acima do barulho silvante do vento e da chuva batendo no telhado de arenito da garagem.

–Não tem! – disse Edward.

Saímos da casa rápido, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

Na garagem aberta, tentamos nos colocar atras dos carros, para evitar a chuva, que era soprava fortemente para a garagem, cujo o portão eletrônico havia quebrado, quando aberto.

–Onde está? – disse vasculhando as prateleiras de madeira com os olhos. Todas estavam empanturradas de objetos obsoletos, como uma antiga máquina de escrever; caixas de papelão lacradas; latas fechadas com listras finas de tinta seca, denunciando a cor de seu conteúdo; livros antigos de capa de couro, embalados em plástico transparente, pensei se quem fizera aquilo imaginou que um dia eles estarem embalados os salvaria de perder seu conteúdo para a água da chuva. Em estantes de metal, num canto havia artigos de acampamento, que imaginei pertencer a Edward e Emmet, mas só de olhar pude ver que havia mais sacos de dormir e barracas, do que eles precisariam para usar entre dois. Mas imaginei que muitas vezes eles poderiam ter saído para acampar na propriedade com suas namoradas em potencial.

Edward olhou para a mesma estante que eu fitava.

–foi Emmet que guardou... – disse passando os olhos fileira por fileira – ali, na prateleira de cima – apontou.

O lado bom foi que achamos, o ruim foi que estava alto demais para qualquer um dos dois alcançar. Com certeza Emmet colocara lá subindo em uma cadeira, ou banco. Infelizmente, não poderíamos fazer isso, pois o carro deixava apenas uma fina vala entre a estante e a roda.

–Eu te levanto e você pega, pode ser? – disse Edward.

Por um segundo pensei em fazer um comentário irônico, que ele não era Emmet para levantar cinquenta quilos facilmente. Mas me lembre do que vira mais cedo, seu tanquinho perfeito. Acompanhava Rose na academia a tempo o suficiente para saber que alguém que não levantasse 120kg de peso não teria um corpo tão definido sem tomar esteroides. E tomar bomba tinha certeza que Edward não fazia, pois ouvi dizer que isso broxava, e sua performance na cama era bastante conhecida pelo campus da escola.

–tá – respondi simplesmente.

Nos enfiamos entre o carro e a estante, corpos próximos, devido ao fato que o carro fora estacionada por um Edward bêbado. Assim a parte traseira do carro estava mais próxima da parece que a dianteira, criando um ângulo agudo, que não me permitia ir além do lugar onde eu precisaria ficar na frente para pegar o fogão portátil.

Edward estava a menos de cinco centímetros de mim, e eu podia sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo nu, esquentando meu corpo gelado pelo frio da chuva. Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e me levantou tão facilmente, como nem Emmet faria. Em um segundo mãos macias e quentes seguravam minha cintura fina e meus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Me sentia um bebê sendo levantando pela mãe.

Ergui meus braços tentando alcançar o fogão verde-musgo. Ele estava gelado pela chuva, mas o suspendi, era pesado. Deixei o fogão em uma prateleira mais baixa, onde ambos alcançavam, para por as mãos em seu ombro, me apoiando enquanto ele me descia lentamente.

Ok! aquela não fora uma boa ideia, pois assim que meus pés tocaram o chão Edward e eu ficamos cara a cara, ele com as mãos em minha cintura. Eu com as mãos em seu pescoço. O espaço limitado da vala não permitia que eu me afastasse, não que o faria se pudesse. Tampouco Edward o fez.

As respirações se tornaram mais pesadas e, involuntariamente, os corpos ficaram mais próximos, inclinando-se um em direção ao outro por vontade própria.

Um esperava a reação do outro, se aproximar ou afastar-se. Poder puxar o corpo do outro para si, empurrá-lo, fazia qualquer movimento ser limitado, para não dar tal impressão. As respirações eram fortes e profundas, mas contidas, pois expandir demais seu pulmão faria sua pele tocar a do outro.

Eu sabia que me encontrava em um campo minado, com uma espada contra minhas costas, me obrigando a continuar. Edward era meu campo minado, e a vontade que me impedia de me afastar dele era a lâmina afiada contra mim. _Empurre-o! Saia desta situação! _Gritava minha mente sã, mas a pequena parte movida por sentimentos dizia o contrário, _Chegue mais perto, beije-o! É o que você quer fazer, não? Vá em frente, aí está sua chance, Isabella!_, infelizmente essa pequena parte ficava cada vez mais forte e crescia rapidamente, sufocando a parte sã, a parte_ certa._

Mas me afastar dele se tornou impossível, e chegar mais perto... apenas difícil. Eu não podia sair de perto dele, me sentia um daqueles imãs super fortes que é quase impossível de se separar. Chegar mais perto... eu podia fazê-lo era simples, apenas mover-me alguns centímetros e _tadam!_, mas e Jake? Ele era o namorado quase perfeito. _Quase..._ desde quando eu pensava assim? _Desde que beijou Edward! _Disse a estação Amy Winehouse de minha mente, _desde nunca! Você apenas confundiu as palavras! _Dizia Madre Teresa.

Ótimo, agora além de tudo, estou ouvindo coisas! É apenas uma decisão, pensei. Se não acontecesse, pronto não aconteceu... mas e se acontecesse algo? Provavelmente Jake não saberia, Tanya também não. Só apenas mais uma pergunta para mim, eu poderia viver com esse segredo, mantê-lo longe dos ouvidos de Jacob? Contar no máximo para Rose... não dizer sequer a Alice, que era sua irmã...

Edward se cansou desta enrolação, ou simplesmente não pode mais aguentar aquilo. Ele deslisou suas mãos para minhas costas, de modo rápido, quase rude, de tão urgente. E com um tranco me puxou, as bocas colidiram, os lábios já entreabertos pela antecipação daquele beijo.

E então... eu o beijei.

.

_Deculpeeeem a demora (essa frase esta virando clichê!)_

_mas eu tenho a horrível mania de abrir mais e mais fics, cada vez que tenho uma ideia nova._

_Desculpem qualquer eventual erro, por que minha Beta desapareceu ;P_

_quanto mais reviews, mais rápido posto_

_sinto muito, esse capitulo ficou um lixo, e minusculo -_

_, Blair_


End file.
